Progression
by abodo
Summary: What could have been the progression of the relationship between the third prince of Balbad and the 3rd princess of Kou. WIll probably rewrite this.


A monster. That was how he saw her at first. The way she looked down at him like he were a bug, maybe not even dirt as he struggled to save the lives of his people, the lives of Balbad's people.

She was a monster as she brought her weapon to bear against him. Fear pumped through his body alongside the adrenaline  
that burned his muscles so. Tension building as he swung his sword to survive while she swung hers for sport.

She was a monster when she took vengeful joy in the slaughter the magi of dark rukh provided. A shower of ice from the water she had wielded. Sickening, a twist of hatred and helplessness, desperate defiance that propelled him into the heart of danger despite his weakness.

The next they met was at the castle of Balbad. The way she regarded him, it wasn't like she'd just tried to kill him the other night. She even went as far as to say she'd marry him as the succeeding ruler of Balbad post rebellion. A persona purely of business, cold and uncompromising. Intimidating, a monster. But Alibaba knew he had to press on. Years of living on the street honed his wit, while oratotion in his youth sharpened his tongue. There was nothing else to this. Those cold eyes of hers reminding him of the night that had passed and his reason of coming this far. She would give no quarter and neither would he.

Next they meet she is no longer a monster. She is a girl. Heart beating wildly at the thought of love, she came to Sindria chasing its king in a fool's love  
drunk haze. Her mission had been simple, her own wish to force marriage upon the warrior king so he may take her as his wife. A marriage born from an incident regarding her virtue, soon exposed as a vast misunderstanding.

Perhaps it was a quirk of fate. He had sworn himself to follow the tutelage of Sindria's king, a role model of what royalty should be. Who knew that when he answered his master's summons, it would be to the girl's chambers.

"Keep her company."

It had been a simple request. A command actually but Alibaba never took them as such. The silence was awkward, defeaningly so. The history between them was far too heavy a burden for Alibaba. He could forgive her yes, forget her trespasses, but this was too much too soon.

She was no longer the monster. She came to Sindria as a girl. But her blood is still of Kou nobility, an enemy that aimed to enslave his people. Her country that listened to corrupting whispers of Al Sarmen just for the sake of tasting a power not meant for them. Her strength that demonstrated not too long ago the ability to submerge this island under the ocean had she not been bested by the warrior king she so adored. She was still a monster despite a girl.

She had spoken first. She asked him if he hated her. She knew their history, she knew he had been there the whole time. She remembered every wrong she'd done him and she expected justice to be done.

But there was nothing. Hurting her now would gain him nothing. There would be no justice, there wouldn't even be vengeance. Alibaba felt that place where fury should be scorching was left a cold hollow. An empty space he could fill, he needed to fill. So he filled it with warmth. Drawing on memories of family, friends, Cassim, Alladin, Morgiana and even Hakuryu. He knew in his heart that even if he wanted to, he could not hate her. Not her nor the situation where she had been placed. Fate had merely put them on opposite sides and all he could do was admire how she faced the challenges with the strength she had.

She laughs, but it is not like the jeering titter that he's heard before. It sounds forced, pathetic, sad and regretful. She wonders where he had been when she was younger. She wonder if she would have been happy had somebody held out there hands to her like he did, like her brother did. Her hands felt anxious, a need to grab hold of something for security overcomes her. The blanket seemed the best choice.

Alibaba notices and smiles. There is nothing in the smile, not a speck of emotion but mirth. Kougyoku felt herself smile as well. An honest moment of bliss where emotions didn't cloud their minds. No past to judge each other by. On a whim of innocence she asks him to be her friend. And Alibaba responds simply that he'd love to. His smile then bright as the sun to her, radiant and innocent. She grabs hold of him for comfort. Burying her face in his chest as anguished cries suddenly wrack at her body. Memories and memories of truths she was forced to accept finally purging from her mind. The kindness she so sought finally being given to her.

"Kindness is a weakness. Discard it."

Her mother had taught her as such and she did as told. But her mother was wrong, this person before her who was kind had strength. He was strong, wonderfully so. He would no sooner best the warrior king than she, nor would he persuade a country's men to follow him in death but he was strong. Underneath what would have been a sham of a man was heart that would not waver. It was a heart that moved and was moved by people, a heart that sought out the perfect outcome for all. He was a king in the most essential parts of it all and she realized this as her mind succumbed to the call of blissful darkness.

He sat there for awhile, unsure of what he should do. His arms were around her, supporting this awkward pose he'd been forced to. She is a princess and he a former prince. He was quite known as a pervert so it wouldn't do to be found in this incriminating pose. But he relents when he sees her sleeping face. She's peaceful now, unlike those fitful cries. She was a monster but also a girl. She was born into this world and warped by her own family. He didn't know what she had endured, but he was her friend now. He would stay by her side and protect her, he would fight for her sake as well. It felt right to do so. All this he thought as his arms firmly cradled the girl.

Lost to his thoughts the presence of Sinbad just outside, assuring the Kou envoys that their princess was safe from harm.


End file.
